Partners in Crime
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Castiel gets a plesant surprise when a bad boy takes him on a long ride that could possibly change his life. It's not like a life of crime with a georgous, hot, sexy man is that bad... right? M for smut and violence with a hint of swearing.
1. The Mysterious Man

Castiel looked around the party, luscious golden statues and soft lights that made the room shine. He felt awkward in fancy dress, and the tie was starting to bite at his neck. Everyone else seemed to be smiling and having a wonderful time dancing or talking while some lingered around the buffet table on the far side. The music was soft violins, sometimes plucking a high string to spark interest. It was a plush party sure, but it wasn't really where Castiel wanted to be.

"Balthazar, I'm going to get some air." Castiel touched him lightly on the arm and did his best to smile politely.

These kinds of events were more Balthazar's speed, but Castiel thought maybe he could sneak away with a glass of wine and just look up at the stars. That's what he liked. The crisp air greeted him cruelly, stinging his warm nose with a cold pinch with every breath. The garden was beautiful, but the stars were better. Castiel look a swig of his wine and stared for what seemed like hours. That is, until he was interrupted by the clanging of metal around the corner. Dumpsters?

Castiel narrowed his eyes as he rounded the corner to investigate. The was a man crouching on the floor, rummaging through some sort of bag. He wore black and leather as well as a dark beanie. This was certainly fishy. Castiel, however, felt brave, "Ehem..."

Castiel was on his back before he knew it, face to face with a gorgeous man... and a knife. "Who are you?" the figure asked, obviously un-phased.

"C-Castiel..." the little man choked.

The man stared at Castiel, as if studying him, "Well... you don't look like a copper." His grip on Castiel's coat loosened and the man sat back on his feet, still examining his catch, "So, what are you doing here Castiel?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted, sitting up to look the intruder in the face. "And I don't believe I caught your name."

The man snickered, "Dean."

"Well Dean, nice to meet you."

Another snicker, "You sure are strange."

Castiel crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, "What do you mean, strange?"

"A strange guy dressed in black is rummaging through some bag in the back of a fancy party and you just walk up to him? Give him your name and say, 'nice to meet you'?"

Castiel smiled, "It's boring inside, so I came out to look at the stars."

Dean shot him a funny look before chuckling, "Yup! Very strange."

Castiel scooted a little closer, "Well, what are _you_ doing here? come to rob the place?"

Dean looked around on either side, then leaned in, "Can you keep a secret?"

Castiel nodded and leaned in as well.

"I'm trying to find-"

"Castiel!" Balthazar's voice boomed in rage.

Castiel's face turned sour and maybe a little frightened when he heard it, "I-I gotta go."

"Hey wait!"

Castiel ran out to meet Balthazar, who greeted him with anger. "Where were you? You're making me look ridiculous."

"I-I was just looking at the stars and-"

"You were _not _and I don't care! Do you know how it looks if I show up there and my date leaves to dally out here among the stars!?"

"I-I'm sorry I-" Castiel stuttered, trying to calm his enraged boyfriend.

"Show a little respect you pitiful being!" Balthazar took a hand to Castiel's face, making him whimper in pain.

"Hey!" Dean turned Balthazar to face him just before slamming his fist right into the man's nose.

The vigorous beating Dean gave him sent Balthazar to the floor moaning. After he'd felt the man was in enough pain, Dean turned back to Castiel, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks..."

"C'mon." Dean grabbed Castiel by the hand and led him back around the corner.

The black bike was fast, and the engine purred beautifully along the pavement. The city lights illuminated the road and the sight of Castiel's tie flying off through the air, ready to be ground into memory by a passing car. This guy was probably a bad boy, but Castiel just couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Don't Call Me Cas!

Dean's apartment wasn't terrible, but the cracks in the wall and lights that flickered when the door shut suggested that it was old. The smell wasn't that bad either, the wallpaper was starting to tare in a top corner, but the warm feeling made it all okay. It kind of felt homey, like 'this is where you belong so get comfortable' vibe that made him relax, but at the same time a part of him wanted to be alert. There wasn't much furniture other than the bed and a dresser. On the other side of the room was a bathroom and one corner had a small kitchen area. The bed, now that looked out of place. It had a plush red comforter, striped with different shades of darker red and black. It looked soft to the touch, and its massive pillows also suggested comfort. This thing looked luxury compared to the rest of the room.

"You gonna sit down or keep staring at my bed?" Dean grinned.

"Uhh- sorry..." Castiel took a seat on the edge of the bed, staring directly at a TV opposite him.

Dean rustled around in the same bag he'd had at the party. "Damn it." he muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot to grab it..."

"Forgot?"

Castiel gulped as Dean turned to him, stalking over slowly and positioning himself directly in front of the little man. Castiel was intimidated, looking up at the gorgeous man made his collar feel a little itchier, and maybe his pants a little tighter. "Because I was busy saving your ass, I forgot to grab my prize."

"Y-Your prize?"

"A girl. She's got a high standing with the jackass who runs that joint. A dauntress. I was gonna get some leverage by her."

"Leverage?"

"Look, I'm not about to go Disney villain on you."

Castiel looked up, confused, "Disney villain?"

"You've never seen a Disney movie? You know, where the bad guy spills his entire plan to the good guy? Screws him over in the end."

"I-I'm not-"

"Listen, because of you I lost my prize."

Dean sat one of his knees between Castiel's legs, his hands on either side of the man, wrinkling the bed fabric. "I want some compensation for my troubles."

"I-I'm not some whore you know." Castiel tried to defend himself from Dean's advances.

"Never said you were."

"No, but you're acting like it!"

Dean pushed Castiel down by his shoulders, pinning his hands above his head with great strength. "Why are you fighting me when you're already half hard?"

Castiel's senses kicked in as he struggled a little more, not even aware that his pants had already started to bulge. "T-That doesn't prove-"

"Just shut up already." Dean leaned down to kiss him as he switched both of Castiel's wrists to one hand, using the other to explore the side of the man's body.

Castiel whimpered into the kiss, which only seemed to turn Dean on more. The cute little helpless moans that his prey gave him, they were a treasure. Deans free hand started gradually tearing off the buttons of his white shirt as his coat was pushed off his shoulders. Taking his tops off would prove difficult with his hands pinning him down, but an exposed chest would do for now. It was only then that Dean notices just how beautiful this guy actually was. His features were toned and soft, his eyes a beautiful blue, and his hair a dirty brown. Now his face, oh god it was ecstasy. A mix of fright, pleasure, and innocence. Adorable.

Dean took a minute to bite into Castiel's neck, loving the little yelps he was rewarded with. Screw the dauntress. Dean had found a much better prize, now he just wanted to know how to keep it within his grasp. "Cas..."

Castiel whined beneath him, "Don't call me Cas!"

"Cas..."

"I said don't!"

"Cas..." Dean claimed. "Mine."


	3. Sick Sex

For a virgin, Castiel handled Dean well. The original pain had started to slowly mix into a hint of pleasure, but mostly Cas was tired, his every muscle straining to keep up and Dean thrust in and out of him. It was invigorating and left him short of breath countless times. The main thing he remembered was the feeling in his stomach, like when you think you may throw up, you're just waiting for it, tasting a little bit of what you ate before hand. The feeling of hot, sweaty skin on skin was comforting and nips at his neck were enjoyable but having Dean touch him was heaven. At times, he could hear every rigid breath in his ear and swore he felt the skin of his lips break when he bit them. Through the window, Cas could see the stars shining, even through the city lights. But the best part was the look in Dean's eyes... it was ecstasy.

"Morning." Dean smiled, ruffling Cas's hair.

Castiel moaned, trying to block out the light with his pillow. "You gotta get up. There's some grub if you're hungry." Dean smirked.

"Breakfast?"

Dean chuckled, "Figured you'd be hungry."

Sitting up, Cas rubbed at his eyes, still irritated by the sun in the window. "You normally feed your whores the next morning?"

"You think you're my whore?" Dean questioned, furrowing his brow as he handed Cas a steaming plate.

"Am I not?" Cas took the plate, but didn't eat. He enjoyed the warmth it had.

Dean sat next to him on the bed, crinkling the red sheets. "I don't think that at all."

"If not a whore then what am I?" Cas asked before taking a sip of his coffee mug.

"My boyfriend?"

Castiel spit his coffee all over the bed.

"B-Boyfriend!?"

Dean set his hands behind him, leaning on his arms and staring out at the morning sky before turning his head towards the funny little man. "No good?"

"W-well... It's not that... but..."

"Then there's no problem." The smile of Dean's face, made Castiel want to melt.

Cas smiled down at is food, just before he took a bite, he noticed his watch. "Crap! I'm gonna be late! Let me borrow your clothes?"

Dean tried to slow him down, "Late? Late for what?"

Castiel quickly slipped into one of Dean's jeans, "Work."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes! And my boss will have a cow if I don't clock in on time!"

Castiel finally found an outfit to his liking and headed for the door. However, he stopped just short of it, turning back to face his lover. "Thank you for saving me last night."

"Hey wait!" Dean reached out, but Castiel was already gone.

Castiel ran to the public bus, paying his fare and taking a seat in the back. It was going to take a little while to get over this guy, but he could do it. Dean was just another guy who thought he was dispensable right? Cas lied to himself. He knew better. This was probably the last he'd see of Dean Winchester for a long time, maybe forever. As the bus slowly crowded and couples clung to one another, families huddled, he secretly wished he'd see Dean again. Besides, he giggled to himself, the bum has my suit.


	4. The Hostage

Castiel entered his apartment after a long day at work, kicking his shoes off and lounging on the couch. It'd been almost a month since his encounter with Dean, and he hadn't been in contact with him at all in that time. So you can imagine how strange it felt to see Dean's mug shot on the six o'clock news. 'Two men rob gas station in clearwood, store owners advised to keep eyes open.' Castiel couldn't speak, just stared at the screen, mouth open.

He of course didn't like talking about it with his co-workers. He did after all, work in a convenience store. The work was okay, with crap pay, but he needed the job. Cas often found himself daydreaming about what Dean's life of crime must have been like. He'd hit several spots in the last few months with a partner, always managing to slip away from law enforcement. He was bold, and pretty crude, but it didn't make Castiel like him any less. "Castiel."

"Huh? What?" Cas replied, startled out of his trance.

Looking up to his customer, Castiel frowned, "Oh, hello Balthazar."

"Look," Balthazar held his hands up defensively, "I've said I was sorry again and again. What else do you want?"

"You to leave me alone." Cas stated bluntly.

"Aww..." Balthazar leaned over the clerk's counter flirtatiously, "C'mon Cassie, you don't have to be so defensive."

"That'll be $1.50."

"But I only bought a pack of gum..."

"I'm charging you extra for a creating a stressful work environment."

Balthazar chuckled. "You know, I still remember the face of that guy from the party. You know, the one that harassed me."

"He was defending me." Castiel placed his 'out of service' sign on his rail and turned to leave, "_You_ were the one doing the harassing."

Balthazar leaned out a little further to reach Castiel's wrist, which he grabbed firmly. "Balthazar! You're hurting me."

"That low life is the same one cavorting around the news isn't he?"

Castiel could feel himself growing more helpless and he was frightened. "Balthazar let me go."

"I'm right. Aren't I?"

"Let me go!"

"His 'partner'" Balthazar mocked, "He's already got a new whore Cassie."

Some of the other people in the store had started to look their way, interested in the noisy scene. Some of the clerks looked as if they wanted to interfere, but didn't. That's when they were interrupted. Not by some friendly neighbor, or a clerk, but the sound of gunshots puncturing the store ceiling. A firmly built man in a black ski mask was standing near the front door, another, quite a bit taller, by his side, moving toward the crowd of shoppers. "Everybody on the floor! This is a hold up."

Some people screamed, some whispered among themselves while others immediately dropped to the floor. Castiel hurried over to help one elderly woman to her knees, drawing the attention of their captor. "Trying to be a good Samaritan huh? On your feet."

Castiel stood up slowly, the cold metal of the gun's tip at his neck. The little woman begged, "Please... I'm old, he did nothing wrong."

"Quiet." The shorter man led Castiel over to the register, "Open it and start loading the cash into this bag."

A crude potato sack was tossed at Cas, who slowly obliged. After the third or fourth register, the man leaned in a little closer, whispering, "Set off the alarm."

At first, Castiel was confused, but after he realized, he had to work hard not to grin. "Yes sir."

He waited for the man in the mask to look away before pushing the button, causing commotion between the shoppers. "Dam it!" The masked man yelled.

He grabbed Castiel by his shirt, pointing a gun to his head. "Sam, grab the cash!"

"What are you going to do with the kid?" The other replied.

"Hostage. Anyone follows us out, and he gets a bullet to the brain."

Castiel was led out to a crummy little impala, black, and gently shoved into the back seat with his captor while the other took the front, tossing the cash bag into the passenger seat. "Drive Sammy!"

"Alright I got it. I got it." The car started kind of shakily, obviously old, and they were on their way.

Once a good ways from the store, the two tore their masks off. Castiel was greeted by the smiling face of none other then Dean Winchester. "Took you long enough to push that damn button Cas. I half expected to have to push it myself."

"Dean!" Cas grinned.

"Do you know how many stores I had to rob to find you?"


	5. Quitting

"Wait..." Sam chuckled. "_This_ is Castiel?"

Dean growled up at his brother, obviously irritated. "Yeah, and?"

"_This _is the angel?"

Castiel looked over at Dean, confused. "Shut up Sam."

"What does he mean, angel?" Cas grinned.

Dean wouldn't ever admit to it, but he was red. Sam was in the front giggling as Dean shouted abuse. Cas just snuggled into Dean, smiling like a little kid. As the car raced down the highway, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, enjoying the warmth in his side. Sam didn't say anything when he saw them from the rearview mirror, just smirked to himself. Dean had been talking about this kid for days. He'd half expected a male model when they'd found him. They'd changed their tactics specifically so Dean could find him. It was a pain in the ass robbing grocery stores yeah, but he could tell it was worth it.

Dean looked down at Cas, who'd fallen asleep against him. "Hey Sammy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me find him." Dean looked at his brother through the mirror.

"Still not the god I expected from the stories." Sam teased.

"You just haven't seen him in the bedroom."

Sam grinned devilishly, "Is that an invitation?"

"No way in hell." Dean replied immediately, "Look, I love ya, but more as a brother, and there is absolutely _NO_ way I'm letting you touch him. Not in this lifetime."

Castiel smiled to himself, he hadn't been able to sleep like he wanted, but there wasn't any need for these two to know. Not with such a wonderful conversation going on. The two joked a little more, even made some TV references, some of which Cas had to try hard not to giggle and blow his cover. Then they started talking about their work. A criminal wasn't the worst kind of boyfriend in the world was it? Certainly not Dean anyway...

"Now that you've got him don't you think it's time to take a break and lay low for a bit?"

Dean played with the tips of Cas's hair as he spoke, "Maybe... but if we keep going a little while longer we can just retire all together."

"True... but I thought you wanted-"

"Look, let's not talk about this anymore. I'd rather enjoy what I have now okay?"

Sam smirked, "Fine words from a thief."

"Shut up Sammy."

Cas opened his eyes slightly, saddened by all this. "You are going to stop right?"

"Whoa... are you up?"

"Was never asleep."

Sam started cracking up, "Well Dean, he's definitely crafty."

"Not crafty... you guys just assumed I was sleeping."

The boys were giggling now but Cas was just irritated. "Well?"

"Well what?" Dean chuckled.

"Are you going to quit?"

Dean didn't say a lot, but he kissed Castiel's forehead lightly, "We'll talk about it later."

The rest of the car ride was quiet and kind of depressing. Castiel almost wished he hadn't said anything. They'd been laughing only a little while ago. He distracted himself by looking out the window, watching the trees pass in vast amounts. It was still mid summer and the sun was just barely peering over the trees and flashing into his eyes, no matter how he shifted he couldn't get out of it's reach. That is, until Dean used his arm to block it.

Cas smiled warmly, Dean still liked him at least, "Thanks."

"You don't have to worry about anything okay... I promise you."

Cas nuzzled into Dean, finding himself more comfortable then he'd been in a while. He shut his eyes and savored Dean's warmth. Cas shut his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Posessive

Castiel's eyes fluttered open to a chest. It was Dean's. The strong arms carried Cas up to the door of a the same apartment complex he'd been led to before. It was a little more shabby then he remembered, but it was still the same. It was a nice familiarity. He'd started to shift, but decided he'd rather stay in Dean's hold. He felt safe and loved there, which sounded crazy, but the feeling was definitely there. Maybe he could get away with clutching onto his shirt. Cas chuckled to himself seeing the ACDC design plastered on it's front. He snuggled into Dean one last time before they'd entered the room.

Castiel swore Dean smirked once they'd reached the bedroom, abandoning Sam in the front room. Dean carefully kicked off his shoes before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Cas still in arms. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now."

Cas couldn't hold a straight face, and eventually sat up, his arms still looped around Dean's neck. "What sold me out?"

"Grabbing my shirt"

"Dam it..."

Dean laughed whole heartedly. He shifted his hand from Castiel's side to his hip, making sure he wouldn't slip off. "You really are something."

Cas smiled, "Hey... I've got a question..."

"Shoot." Dean replied casually before nuzzling his face into Cas's neck, trailing a few light kisses.

"H-Hey!"

"Something the matter?" Dean grinned, continuing on anyway.

"You're distracting me ass butt!" Cas pushed a little at Dean's shoulders, not exactly disliking the sensation, but trying desperately not to let himself get swept away. "Hang on a second! I'm trying to ask a serious que-Ah!"

Dean nipped playfully at Cas's tender neck, scratching the surface with his teeth. Cas couldn't help it, the little moan just kind of spilled out without his consent. Before he knew what was going on, the two were kissing. Dean's eyes were lust filled. The slightly lidded gaze was enough to melt Cas.

As a final resort, Cas tried to stand up but Dean's strong grip held him there. "Dean! Let me up! I have a- unh..."

"It can wait can't it?" The criminal replied before attacking Castiel's neck once more.

"N-No.. I really want to ask now." Cas managed to say.

Dean finally gave up and sat back, face to face with his lover. "Okay, okay, I give up. What did you wanna ask?"

"Well..." Great, being put on the spot now. Deep breaths. "Well... What made you, you know... Come find me?"

Dean just kind of looked at Cas, he was confused it seemed. "I mean, we barely knew each other," Cas continued, "And We didn't talk about much or anything, I kind of figured you'd pass me off as a one night stand kind of thing. But instead you-"

"Okay, slow down there Cas."

Dean chuckled slightly and pulled Castiel a little closer. "You know, when I woke up after that, I was kind of thinking the same thing."

Cas took a loud gulp, but didn't say anything. He waited for Dean to finish. "I mean, you're right, we really _don't_ know that much, but back at that party. I felt this sort of rush come over me when that asshole laid his hand on you. I dunno, it was like a possessive type of feeling. And... when I woke up, I looked over at you and... it was still there. Strong and vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?"

"In my line a work you can't afford to be possessive over something." Dean explained, "It was a big first to feel like that. You most definitely make me feel vulnerable."

Cas smiled. He tightened his grip around Dean's neck, burying his face in his lover's shoulder. "Is it a bad feeling?"

Dean leaned his head against Castiel's, trying to get a close as possible. "Not in the least."


	7. Sex and the Moon

Cas wriggled and whimpered in Dean's hold. The pain was still there like the first time, but he didn't mind that much. The feeling of being in Dean's arms was enough. Dean worked him hard, but lovingly, taking time to explore every inch of his body. He'd bite at the neck, sending shivers down Cas's sides. Dean drew Castiel's legs up to either side of his hips, filling him up with love and dirty pleasure. Cas loved running his hands through Dean's hair, soft and stained with the sweat of sex. The sweat that made their bodies glow in the moonlight, the sweat that beaded on his brow and dripped from Dean's muscles, accenting every crevice and bicep. The sight alone was enough to make him release without the held of Dean's hand and the pleasure that came whenever he slammed into his prostate. Yes, the pain was still there, but he didn't mind that much.

"Dean..," Cas moaned, clinging to the bed sheets.

Dean set his elbows on either side of Castiel's head, his hands playing with his hair as Dean placed a light kiss on his lover's forehead. "I was right."

"Right?" he questioned.

"Earlier today, when Sam wanted to join..." Dean smiled, "I knew I wouldn't like it."

"And why is that?" Castiel asked, a smug smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Dean's back.

"Because you're too erotic. I'd end up tearing my brother's arm off when he tried to touch you. The night would end with him just watching from a safe distance... and trying to jerk himself off with one hand..." The two chuckled.

"Promise you won't leave again in the morning?" Dean asked like a child.

"Promise." Cas replied as he snuggled into Dean's side, breath still ragged.

Falling asleep was amazing as well, every muscle was sore, but he was relaxed and comfortable. Their sweat had cooled and become sticky, but the sheet was just enough to warm them with the remaining heat from their bodies. Their close bodies, the ones that longed to be nowhere but with each other. It was more then Cas had ever hoped for. Dreamt even. It was heaven, and he felt like an angel. He _was_ Dean angel, at least, according to Sam. The moonlight was just starting to fade by the time he finally slipped away. He wished the night wouldn't end. Tomorrow should never come. Today was too perfect.

When Casitel finally awoke he shifted under Dean, who was draped over him, protective arms shielding him from the outside world. He really did love it in Dean's arms, so warm and safe. Cas poked at his lover's cheek playfully in an attempt to wake him up. At first, Dean just swatted at his hand like it was a bug on his face or something. So he tried again, after about four pokes, Dean finally grabbed Cas's hand. "Hey... What's the big idea?"

"I uh... needed to pee. I can't get up like this."

"Mmmhm. A likely story." Dean smirked, pulling Cas a little closer, his playful nature kicking in.

"Busted?"

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah."

And that's when the lover's tickle fight began.


	8. One Last Job

Dean's 'retirement' only lasted about a week. That week was filled with lazy mornings and sex filled nights, while Sam started going out on a regular basis. If you asked him why he'd probably say it was because he didn't like how the lights would flicker because the two in the other room would continually bash the headboard against the fuse box. Maybe he'd say it was because the erotic moaning was loud enough to overthrow his ear phones, but if you asked Sam why he starting leaving the apartment at night, he'd most likely say it was because his brother was madly in love with a boy a few years younger, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

At the end of the week, Cas was surprised to see Sam still there one night after dinner. He didn't want to say anything like 'why are you still here?' because that would be rude, but he was plagued with questions. Finally, Dean answered them. He was in the bedroom slipping into a black suit and bullet vest when Cas walked in. The sight confused him but only for a short time before he rushed over. "I thought you said you were done Dean!"

Dean paused to stare coldly at his lover, but quickly returned to his preparations when Sam walked through the door in a similar get up and a black duffle in his hand.

"Sam!" Castiel walked over to him, wide eyed, "Did you know about this?"

"Sorry Cas, but we've got one last job to do." Sam placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Castiel angrily slapped it away. He turned back to Dean, desperate for him to reconsider, "Dean, please..."

"Look," Dean took firm hold of both his shoulders then cupped the side of his face gently, "It's just one last job. If we pull this off we can live the good life."

"I don't need 'the good life' it's perfect the way it is now!"

Dean smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of Cas's forehead. "It's one job. I'll be fine."

Sam reminded Dean that'd he'd be in the car and left the room, grabbing up his bag on the way out. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him tightly. It was just one last job. "I'll be fine okay? Don't worry."

Cas couldn't help it, he was still worried, but agreed, "Alright, but if you don't come back within three hours I'll kick your ass."

Dean chuckled and kissed his lover passionately one last time before taking off. The job was for a bank two towns over, since hitting the one in town would be a little too risky. Cas tried to ignore the TV, he tried to distract himself and cooked something to eat. He chopped up a bit of chicken and cooked it in a pan with mixed vegetables, unconsciously making enough for three. When it was finally done, he divided into three portions and set them on the table, covering them with a paper towel to conceal some heat. It was almost to the three hour mark thankfully. They should be home soon.

Five minutes, ten, thirty, then an hour passed. Cas couldn't help himself from flipping on the news. He couldn't eat. He searched for a local channel or something, anything that could give him some peace of mind. Maybe they were just late. Maybe they'd run into a complication, but somehow Cas new better. His stomach turned when he finally found a news channel with a story on them.

That night two high-class criminal brothers were put into jail 35 to life for numerous accounts of theft.


	9. Through Plated Glass

Castiel had finally been granted permission to visit after a tiring three day process of paperwork. Looking at Dean through plated glass was enough to break his heart. The phone he held up to his ear was worn and scratched, puke green and when against Dean's face, made him look funny. For a few minutes, they just sat there, looking at each other until Dean finally turned his gave to his feet.

"Look Cas," Dean sighed, "This was my choice, and I know I screwed up..."

Dean had paused, as if he expected Cas to reply to him. Castiel couldn't say anything. If anything he was a little angry, his chin puffed a little bit as his brow furrowed. After what seemed like an eternity, Dean finally took a deep breath, and continued, "I'm sorry. I don't expect anything less then you moving on with your life."

"Moving on with my life?" Cas replied, an outraged tone in his voice.

"Cas-"

"No. This is _not_ how we're saying goodbye Dean." Castiel rested his elbows on the small table that served as a platform for the glass that stood between them. His breath fogged the glass only slightly, but enough to be noticed. "You raised hell to find me. I'd thought we were going to be nothing more then a one night stand, but you went around trying to find me! I'm part of the reason you're in here. There is no way I'm just going to leave you like this!"

Cas had gained the attention of a few of the guards who whispered softly. He toned himself down a bit, sitting back against the creaky prison chair. His eye shifted down as he tried to fight back a few tears. He was going to be strong for Dean, "You didn't give up on me, and I'm so glad." he smiled sadly, "I wouldn't give you up for anything you idiot."

Dean stared at the boy, wide eyed. Helplessly aroused and unable to do anything about it. "Cas... I've got 35 to life here."

"I don't care."

"You should!" Dean slammed a hand on the table, bringing a guard right up behind him. "Damn it. Cas you've still got a life you know. I don't want you sitting around on your thumbs for all that time!"

Cas chuckled, "You really think I'll be sitting around on my thumbs? You're not the only one with a track record."

Dean looked at Cas confused, "Huh?"

"I'll be seeing you again soon." Cas winked flirtatiously. He placed the phone in it's holster and watched Dean panic a little on the other side, waving his hand to try and get Cas back to the phone. But Castiel just stood, and turned to leave. Dean was banging on the glass now, and a few guards had come up from behind to restrain him. Dean didn't want him sitting on his thumbs, "Good." he spoke under his breath, "I can work with that."

On the way out, Cas set a few wheels into motion, flirting with the guard in the front hall, and maybe 'accidentally' dropping his bracelet.


	10. Wheels In Motion

As Castiel walked down the prison hallway, he smiled to himself and fiddled with the hem of his orange jumpsuit. Men in their cells whistled and growled at him as he walked like starving animals in their cages. That's when he passed Dean's cell. He watched as his lover shot up from his bunk and rattled the bars. "What the hell!"

The two large guards behind him continued to lead him along until he passed Sam's cell, who had the same reaction when he saw Cas walk along in irons. Finally he reached his own cell. It was furbished with the usual, one crummy urinal and a tattered cot. The guards shoved him in, and slammed the cold bars shut behind him. Cas settled himself down calmly before looking across to his neighbor, a tall, hairy man who slipped his arms through the bars and rested them casually against the cell frame. The ugly man nodded over at him before making his sexual desire for Cas clear. God some things you can never un-see.

Dropping an attractive boy into a prison was like dropping a steak into a lions den, accept these lions were horny bastards. Cas laid down on his cot and giggled before spitting the little silver key from his mouth. It was the key he'd jacked from the guard in the front hall a few weeks earlier. Boy was that guard surprised to see him today being led down the room with the line of new arrivals.

It wasn't too had to get himself arrested. He'd decided he'd go back in to work. As a special treat, Balthazar had followed him in once again. Cas chuckled to himself as he remembered the look of surprise when Cas had pulled the gun on him. "Everybody on the floor!" He'd screamed, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He'd shoved a bit of cash into a bag and let the pretty teller of station 3 press the alarm. All he had left to do was wait for the cops to show up. Of course, it wasn't enough to earn him his own 35 year sentence like the boys, but he thought it was good for a first time offender.

The bell finally rang for the second recreational period of the day and Cas was excited. He stashed the key in his sneaker and set out, full of energy and eager to find Dean and Sam. After a few minutes, he spotted them running at him as well.

They of course, they weren't as pleased to see him as he was them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean cursed.

Sam and Dean had pulled him back into one of the corners of the prison yard where hungry eyes watched. Dean sent sharp and intimidating looks to the people who flashed Cas lustful looks. He didn't like this one bit. Sam took a nervous gulp before taking over the conversation while Dean protected his territory. "What are you doing here Cas?" Sam asked.

"I'm busting you guys out!" Cas exclaimed, proud of himself.

Dean turned to face him angrily, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Castiel grinned, "I'm not going to take it out right here for obvious reasons, but last time I was here I got cuff keys off the front hall security guard."

"Cuff keys?" Sam asked.

"All the cuffs in this place can be unlocked my a master key."

"And how do you know that?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms.

"I have some skills myself you know." Cas smiled, "I'm very good at flirting."

Sam started laughing while Dean just groaned in defeat. He still had a really bad feeling about this whole thing. Castiel's cell neighbor was a well known rapist, an the looks he kept giving them was making Dean's stomach turn. "Damn it Cas." he sighed, "This wasn't a good idea."

"You idiot." Cas punched Dean's arm lightly before winking, "I wasn't gonna just sit around on my thumbs."


	11. More of a Devil Then an Angel

For the next week or so, Dean spent his time working out. He got stronger, muscles giving off a beautifully tones glow through his sweat. Sam and Cas worked on an escape plan, but every now and then Sam would work out with him while Cas visited the library. It wasn't exactly a library, more like a rec room, but it was public enough to be a safe place to avoid the attention of potential predators. Sam was always the brains in the Winchester duo, but Dean preferred the grunt work, so when those two sat down to work out the pieces, he'd roll down his suit to his waist and hit the gym area. He jabbed at the punching bag, frustrated with the situation. He never wanted Cas stuck in jail, and certainly not because of him. When he saw Cas walk down the hall that first day in his orange jumpsuit, he'd just about swallowed his heart. He remembered cursing for what seemed like hours.

The worst part, Castiel was beautiful, and those guards had plopped him right into the cell across from Gelicero the thug who was arrested on about fifteen accounts of rape, about half of them male. Dean punched the bag furiously, nearly knocking it off it's rack a few times. He took out his frustration on the bag. For a jail, it was nice. They gave lots of rec time, and at least had the room where Cas could sit peacefully and read. The food was good, the cots decent. At least they hadn't sent him and Sam to some crummy city jail. Cas would have followed them there too. Dean took a break, resting his head against the dead weight of the hanging bag with a deep sigh. He really had screwed up Cas's life hadn't he? He stripped his hands free of a pair of crummy punching gloves and headed for the other rec room.

"Now, are you sure about this?" Sam asked, whispering best he could, leaning in to talk with Cas.

"Positive, just don't let Dean know."

Sam stared at Cas knowingly, "Cas..."

"Look, this is how we'll get out, but he won't go for it. You know as well as I do that he's really protective," Cas shook his head, "but I gotta do this."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay..." Sam sat up straight in his seat before leaning back into it's frame. The cushioning was chunky, but enough to provide a bit of comfort. "So on Tuesday we'll-"

"Not Tuesday." Cas corrected. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Sam barked, "Dean isn't even in the cue yet. Tomorrow isn't going to be enough time to tell-"

"He only needs to know part of it." Cas replied.

Sam frowned, "What happened to you Cas?"

Cas crossed his arms, "What do you mean?"

"You've only been in here a little over a week, but you're changed."

"I'm stronger."

"You've lost a bit of that innocence you had." Sam stood abruptly, "You're more devil then angel." he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Hey, wait!" Cas reached out, but not in time.

The doors to the rec room slammed shut and Cas sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He studied it's cracks and sighed. "I'm sorry Sam," he murmured under his breath, "but it doesn't really matter," He stood from his chair and grinned, "I was never really meant to be an angel anyway."


	12. Gelicero

After a long night of nausea and nervous doubt, it was finally morning. The prison runs on an automatic system, that means there's a man in a station room controlling the cameras and doors. There are guards stationed throughout the complex as well as patrol men walking the halls. Every two hours there's a rec time scheduled, and every six, there's a meal. Even though rec time would be the more recent time to do it, Lunch would be where everyone's present. See, during rec periods, the cell mates and guards are scattered, where as during a food period, all cell mates eat in the cafeteria and all the guards are stationed around the room and just outside the hallway doors.

They hadn't told Dean what was going to happen, just that they'd be getting out today. Cas had told dean, "Look for the signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

Gears were set in motion and the escape plan was under way. Cas tucked his key into his show once more before confidently walking through his cell door. He watched his cell neighbor stare at him as he walked. He made sure he walked in front of the man, making any eye contact would be bad. It was the lunch period, but Cas didn't walk to the lunch room, he turned to the empty rec room. He had about three seconds to see Sam, who nodded back to him.

Gelicero followed him in, grinning with yellow teeth as he rolled up his sleeves. Of course it was a bad situation with the pervert on his tail, but Cas entered the room anyway, he couldn't turn back now, even if the man was stalking him. Gelicero shut the door, thank god the prison didn't have locks from the inside on that door. If he was stuck in the rec room with that man then...

"What's Cas doing?" Dean asked his brother before setting his food tray down on the table.

"Said he needed to stop by the rec room before Lunch." Sam replied.

Dean looked around, his stomach turning when he didn't see the man. The one who constantly made eyes at Cas. _His_ Cas, who was alone in the rec room. Dean stood abruptly, knocking his tray and splashing some soup about. He turned to the hallway door. It was shut. He raced over to it and pushed with all his might. It wouldn't budge. He pounded on the door violently, but it still didn't move.

"Hey gorgeous."

Cas turned, to see the smiling face of Gelicero grinning down at him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Open this door!" Dean screamed, gaining the attention of a few guards as well as a few prisoners. "Open it up!"

Some of the prisoners smiled in amusement. While others whispered. Finally Dean got fed up of listening to their snickering and turned, "You got a problem?" he barked.

A small group of rough looking guys stood, cracking their knuckles. Dean was just itching to punch someone by now, and these guys were volunteering. The fight started small, with that group of about four and Dean, but eventually more joined in, until the entire cafeteria was filled with fighting prisoners. Oh, and Sam, who stood in the corner of the room by a hallway door, shaking his head and astonishment.

Gelicero smirked as he stalked closer slowly, "You made the mistake of being alone cutie."

Cas chuckled, "You moron. You thought I didn't expect you to follow?"

The prison doesn't have any sharp objects, but a key is sharp enough to puncture skin if you tab the man with enough force. Cas swiftly pulled out the key from his shoe, smiling a little. Oh how the pieces fall into place. "I chatted up the guard before I was put in here, I made sure the cell right across from you was available, I'm sort of choosy about my rooms."

"You planned this?"

"I did my homework. You seemed the best way to start up my riot."

"Riot?" Gelicero choked.

"The cafeteria is probably full of men fighting by now."

"How did you-"

Gelicero never stood a chance, Cas was on him like a blood thirsty predator. He jabbed the key into the man's neck, blood squirting out from the vain. Gelicero had a bit of a spasm before he died, Castiel's feet pinning the man's wrists to the floor. "I was never meant to be an angel."

The automatic system kicked in and all the doors opened, letting the guards flood steadily. Sam grabbed up Dean and they were out the door, headed to the main station room, just like Cas planned. "That kid is a genius Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned, wiping traces of blood from his mouth as they ran down the hall.

"Cas planned this whole thing. Pretty impressive."

Dean didn't say anything the rest of the way. Castiel however, was across the building, taking his own hallway to the front entrance. It was abandoned now, the front desk camera and communication however, still on the line. The last bit to take care of would be the man in the main control station, but Sam and Dean should already be on their way up there. Castiel wiped the bloody key on his jumper before slipping it into the keyhole on a big tin box. He grabbed their possessions from it quickly before opening the line to the main room. "Dean? Sam? Are you there?"

"Who-who are you?" a shaky voice asked.

"Are you the guard stationed at the control room?" Cas asked, "If so, there are two men headed your way, if I were you, I'd take a lunch break."


	13. The Stars

Castiel couldn't be sure, but he guessed the man had had the good sense to tuck his tail between his legs and run. He took an employee bag and shoved their belongings into it. It was only a few short minutes before he tried the line again. "Sam, Dean?"

"Cas?" Dean replied. "Where are you?"

"Front entrance hall." he turned the camera at the top corner of the room, smiling and waving. "All you need to do now is lock the Cafeteria doors and take the holding cell hallway to the front room. After unlocking the main door that is. I've got our stuff and were clear to go."

"What happened to Gelicero?"

"I got away." Cas replied.

Dean didn't say anything for a few moments, but the door beeped and swung open. Cas waited patiently as the boys ran to him, he smiled and hugged Dean before tossing him the impala keys. "My baby!" he exclaimed with the excitement you might see in a two year old.

The three ran from the jail, Dean and Sam hollering like idiots while Cas chuckled. These two were going to be the death of him. The Impala engine roared up and they were off, driving to god knows where. A long road trip is what they needed right now, get out of the state first, see what would happen. They changed at a highway rest stop, Cas felt relieved to be in his old clothes again, he smoothed down the fabric and tucked up his shirt collar as he walked out to the Impala. He giggled after seeing Dean's old ACDC shirt, remembering that first night. The one after Dean had found him. How happy they were...

But that was gone now.

Now they were on the run. He could still cling to that version of himself, trying to stay the angel Dean assumed he was. He felt his stomach turn as he tossed his own words around in his head, "_I was never meant to be an angel._" He was scaring himself a little. It was dark out now, and Cas looked up to see the stars. They were always the same, but there was hardly any light by the empty stalls of the rest stop, and only a few trees. He could see most of the sky, so star-filled and bright. He felt like himself again. Cas liked being the boy Dean had found at that party. The one who would rather be outside under the stars talking with some strange guy then inside a crowded party. The air was crisp, and the cold stung at his nose as he inhaled. He felt okay.

Dean managed to catch a quick glimpse of his boyfriend before they piled into the car. He was watching the stars again. He'd caught him doing that a lot. In fact, he'd seen Cas looking up at the sky the first night they met. He should never have looked for him. He'd corrupted the boy who loved to do weird things like that. He'd turned Cas into a killer. Before they left the control station, he'd managed to get a look at the rec room, wondering how Cas had made it out. He hadn't escaped, but instead, killed the man. Although it wasn't a great loss to the world, it still ate at Dean. It pained him.

They were on the road again shortly, Cas fell asleep in the back of the car under Dean's arm, his head resting in the crook. Dean swore to himself he'd keep this boy safe from the cruelty of the world. Cas made him want to be a better person. He held him close, looking out at the sky as they drove.

The stars really did shine. He smiled before drifting off to sleep himself.


	14. A New Winchester

The radio buzzed to life, static hazing the voice of the news anchor and waking Dean from his sleep. They were still in the impala, Cas tucked safely underneath his arm. It was early morning, and they were still on the run. They must've been at least three states over by now.

"Want me to drive Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, you look pretty tied up back there." he mocked, nodding to Cas.

Dean smiled. The man on the station spoke with haste, "The notorious Winchester trio escapes from the state prison, police officers believe that the third entrée, another young male who went in under an alias was yet another brother, who helped create a riot within the cell walls. Prison security to increase, automatic door systems to be put out, for fear or repetition of this escapade."

Sam chuckled as the anchor re-visited their brilliant escape. "We managed to make the place up their security..." he muttered under his breath.

"You hear this Dean?" Sam finally called behind.

"Yeah." he grinned, looking down at his still slumbering lover, "Cas, a Winchester? I think we can arrange that."


End file.
